18 ans maintenant
by barjy02
Summary: Dean se souvient...Assis devant une malle ouverte sur ses souvenirs...Son frère, Sam...Son ange, Castiel... Petit Os sur fond de Destiel...


**Petit OS sur fond de Destiel que j'ai adoré coucher sur « papier »…**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire**

« 18 ans maintenant »

Les années étaient passées…les portes s'étaient refermées…Les hommes ne surent jamais à quel destin funeste, ils avaient échappé…

Il allait fêter ses 50 ans et Sam ne serait pas à ses côtés comme il ne l'était plus depuis 13 ans maintenant…

Il se demandait souvent si il avait trouvé la paix…Il n'y avait rien de bon dans les enfers et rien de bon au Paradis…Mais il savait que son frère était libre…Il le sentait, il l'avait toujours senti…Il devait exister un autre royaume pour les âmes pures aux confins de cet univers.

Quand il entendait les prières des vivants demandant à Dieu de prendre soins de leurs défunts et de les accueillir en son Paradis, il avait envie de leur dire sa vérité…

Leur vérité…

Il s'accroupit et se pencha sur la malle en fer…D'un geste, il en frotta la poussière qui la recouvrait depuis si longtemps dans cet oubli volontaire ….

Qui aurait dit, il y a 18 ans qu'il vivrait la vie dont rêvait son frère…A l'époque, il en aurait ri…Pleurer aussi….

Cette vie était pour Sam pas pour lui mais il faut croire que les voies du seigneur étaient décidemment impénétrables…

Il sourit ses légères rides aux coins des yeux, plissant…Il ouvrit la malle doucement et le passé ressurgi aussitôt, sans prévenir…

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé cette nécessité soudaine de venir ici, dans ce grenier où il avait abandonné tout son passé…

50 ans, le temps de se retourner…Peut être aussi le fait qu'il était en paix avec lui-même…En paix avec hier…

Il rit en pensant à ce que Sammy dirait mais étrangement il était persuadé que celui-ci savait depuis longtemps mais n'avait jamais voulu heurter son frère…

A quoi, bon, Dean était ce qu'il était…Et ce fut au fond sa mort qu'il lui ouvrit les yeux…Ses derniers mots surtout…Quand il le fixa dans les yeux avant de s'éteindre, quand il ouvrit la porte d'une vérité si simple…

« Dis -lui…Dis -le-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Il ne comprit ses mots que bien plus tard…

Il entendait dans la rue, le cri des enfants qui jouaient…Les aboiements d'un chien qui devait probablement participer à leurs jeux…

S'il ne devait avoir qu'un seul regret, ce serait celui-là….Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, il ne serait jamais père mais peu lui importait, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir….Il l'avait déjà lui…C'était tellement plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré…

Il ôta la couverture qui recouvrait le contenu de la malle et la posa sur le côté…Le PC de Sam

Une antiquité aujourd'hui, autant que l'était le téléphone à cadran en 2014…

Il eut un pincement au cœur, il le posa sur la couverture et le regarda un long moment…Revoyant son frère penché sur le clavier…Sammy…

Il se pencha à nouveau sur la malle, il y prit une boite en carton et s'assit à même le sol et la déposa entre ses jambes pliées…

Il l'ouvrit….A l'intérieur, leurs anciens téléphones portables…Ils ne fonctionnaient plus depuis bien longtemps mais Dean les avait gardés comme de précieux souvenirs…Ainsi que toutes leurs fausses licences de conduite, leurs faux badges d'agent fédéraux….

Plus il regardait ce passé défiler devant ses yeux plus il se demandait si il avait vraiment vécu cette partie-là de sa vie…Si tout cela n'était pas qu'un cauchemar éveillé.

Il ne serait pas à ses côtés aujourd'hui qu'il en douterait….

Il referma la boite et se redressa sur ses genoux….Il ôta une seconde couverture…Elles dormaient là, silencieuses…Ces armes…Le revolver que son père lui avait offert…Le couteau de Ruby…Le revolver de Sam…Il n'avait gardé que ceux-là et détruit tout le reste…A quoi bon, elles n'avaient plus de raison d'être…

Il caressa la crosse de son revolver et sourit…Il les recouvra sans aucun regret…Et posa son regard sur la droite de la malle…

L'émotion le saisit…

Il laissa ses mains en suspend…Puis le prit en le glissant sous ses doigts…Il avait oublié le poids de ce poignard…

La lame divine de celui qui le ramena des Enfers…Il n'y avait plus de doute à présent….Ce passé avait existé…

Il serra l'arme contre sa poitrine en regardant le plafond du grenier…

Cass…

Il se souvenait de tout quand il pensait à lui…Du jour où ils se rencontrèrent…De ses yeux qui semblaient douter de tout sauf de lui, son protégé…

Il posa la lame à côté du PC de Sam et retira alors le trenchcoat qui reposait au fond de la malle…Il avait beau l'avoir nettoyé, rien n'avait pu en venir à bout, le sang n'avait jamais voulu quitté le cœur du tissu…

Il toucha du bout des doigts, la tâche sombre et le trou, déchirure en son centre…Au bas du dos…Son dos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il revit Naomi poignarder Castiel au moment où ce dernier refermait la porte des anges dans une ultime incantation en énochian…Il l'avait vu tomber et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Naomi hurlant, sa grâce brûlée par la porte qui se referma sur elle….

Dean le tenait contre lui, cet ange maudit qui avait bouleversé sa vie….

Sam était mort depuis des mois…Castiel était tout ce qui lui restait…

Lors de la 1er épreuve, celle qui consistait à vaincre les gardiens de la porte blanche, les anges noirs de St Pierre…Il avait déjà failli le perdre….

Le voir étendu, à nouveau, sur ce lit, le visage marqué par la souffrance, à se battre pour survivre, l'avoir veillé pendant des nuits, avait fait naître en lui un étrange sentiment.

Il ne le regardait plus depuis longtemps comme on regardait un ange…

Depuis le purgatoire, il le regardait d'abord et avant tout comme un ami…Son seul et unique ami…

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent…Depuis que Castiel marchait à ses côtés dans l'ombre de Sam…Dean l'observait non plus avec intérêt mais avec une certaine curiosité…L'envie de savoir…De percer le mystère qu'était cet ange.

Castiel s'était mis alors à lui parler de ses siècles d'existence et Dean se mit enfin à l'écouter mais plus que tout, il se mit à le ressentir…Le vivre…Le voir tel qu'il était et non plus comme il se l'était imaginé…

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Il comprit alors que Castiel ne le regardait plus, non, en fait, ne l'avait jamais regardé, comme un ami ou comme l'objet de sa mission….

Il comprit que Castiel l'aimait depuis toujours et qu'il en souffrait en silence…Meg, Balthazar, Crowley…Fallait-il être démons ou anges pour comprendre l'évidence, de celle que Dean n'avait jamais voulu voir.

A l'époque, il n'y pensait même pas…A quoi bon, il ne savait même pas de quoi serait fait ses lendemains et il aimait trop les femmes de plus, pour penser à un homme…Il ne savait pas qu'il était aimé par un ange…Ou ne voulut pas le savoir…

Castiel n'avait jamais rien dit…Il était là, toujours, et même quand plus rien de lui ne persistait…Quand bien même les leviathans, God ou Naomi envahissaient sa grâce, il lui demeurait loyal…Puisant sa force dans cet amour qu'il savait à jamais sans issue…

Il fallait qu'il soit mourant sur ce lit, l'appelant dans ses cauchemars fiévreux pour que Dean comprenne…

Il avait juste fallu qu'à ce moment-là, il fixe Dean dans les yeux et celui-ci sut…

Les mots de Sam lui revinrent en mémoire…

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

« Tu m'aurais chassé de ta vie si je te l'avais dit…Tu n'aimes pas les hommes, Dean…Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer »

Il sourit, Castiel avait toujours gardé cette franchise naive même après autant d'année...Cette innocence qui irrita si souvent Dean mais qui lui manquait tout autant quand l'ange n'était pas à ses côtés.

« Tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre ses mots »

« Pourquoi, je le suis aujourd'hui ? » se moqua le chasseur

« J'arrive au bout du voyage…Les portes sont fermées…Il ne reste plus que celle du purgatoire…Que me reste-il à perdre que je n'ai déjà perdu »

Il se tourna vers Dean.

Ce dernier resta silencieux puis ses sourcils se froncèrent

« Il n'est pas question que tu repartes là-bas, tu m'as bien compris…. »

Castiel fixa le plafond en grimaçant…La douleur lui étreignant tout le corps

« Je le dois »

« ET MOI ?…Moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? » Il avait monté le ton.

« Tu seras libre, Dean…Tu pourras aimer, vivre, créer une famille…Soit heureux pour Sam et pour moi »

« En te sachant seul dans ses enfers, à leurs mercis ….Tu m'as déjà bien regardé ! »

« Dean…C'est ma destinée »

« Non…Ta destinée, c'est de rester ici….De rester avec moi » hurla Dean en se relevant

« J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais…Il ne me reste plus que toi…. » Il le fixa les larmes aux yeux

« Tu comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire, Cass ? » en se jetant au bord du lit pour plonger son regard dans le sien…

« Tu ne comprends pas que ma vie, cette vie que tu veux m'offrir, c'est avec toi que je veux la vivre»

L'ange tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre les mots de Dean, le sens qu'il voulait leur donner

« Je t'aime, abruti…Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas comment te le montrer, comment te le dire…Je sais pas comment faire…»

« Dean » Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la joue de son protégé

« Ne me laisse pas, je crèverais sans toi…Tu m'entends, Cass…J'en mourais » en s'effondrant tête sur les draps…

Castiel posa sa main sur ses cheveux, la fit glisser le long de son visage et lui releva le menton. Il voulait voir dans les yeux de Dean si les mots prononcés, ne le furent pas sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le chasseur se releva et sans même réfléchir l'embrassa, saisissant ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré, main posée sur la poitrine de cet ange dont il sentit le cœur battre sous sa paume…Son ange…

La réponse était là…Castiel se perdit dans la saveur de cet homme qu'il désirait à lui plus que jamais, plus que tout.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus…

Petit à petit, Castiel perdit ses pouvoirs…Du Paradis clos, l'ange n'en garda que l'immortalité…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Castiel…

Dean respira le trenchcoat et regarda par le petit velux qui donnait sur un ciel bleu ensoleillé….

« Dean ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna en levant les yeux

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je me souvenais »

Il s'agenouilla devant lui…Il n'avait pas changé…Depuis le 1er jour, ce même visage, cette même dévotion dans son regard…Il était et resterait toujours le même.

« Je me souvenais, c'est tout » Il lui posa la main sur la joue.

« Merci d'avoir été toujours là….Merci d'être encore et toujours là »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois ailleurs ?» en tiquant

« Je me fais vieux, Cass…Un jour, je le serais encore plus, et toi…Toi, tu resteras éternellement jeune» en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le bleu des siens.

« Jeune et beau »

Castiel rougit… 18 ans qu'ils se connaissaient …13 ans qu'ils s'aimaient….Et Castiel ne s'était jamais départi de cette innocence qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était…

« Je t'aime, Dean…Tu ne seras jamais vieux pour moi » en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe grisonnante de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Dean l'attira à lui et l'embrassa….

« Je t'aime»

Fin….


End file.
